Four Short Scenes of Sam and Andy
by NothatRose
Summary: Some scenes of Sam and Andy that I thought you might like to see.


**Author's Note** : Hey,... Thank you for your kind reviews for my first ff of Sam & Andy. I'm glad you all enjoyed that. To **.Naxen, hannah-jennifer, sloancharity, NikkiBlue, couchjumper, addyinla, dreambetty** and everyone that have included me to their favourites, I thank you.

I've come up with four short scenes that I hope you'll like for the next one. Happy reading! I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

**Summary** : Scenes that I don't think we will ever get to see.

**Disclaimer** : I don't even own the little spaces between the letters of Rookie Blue.

xox

**Scene One**

"McNally? Andy?"

"Hey. Hi?"

"What are you doing there?"

"Waiting for you?"

"Shouldn't you be half way to the fishing cabin right now?"

"I...I... I should. But I chose not to..?"

"Why?"

"Coz I have my own version of your 'It was what it was?"

"And that is ...?"

"It was you that I wanted to be with that night. It was you who I knew will tell me that it's ok to be scared and it will never be easy doing this job. It was you I knew who would have stopped, even if the lights hadn't come on, coz even if you said that you have no rules, you do."

"Now, why would you think that?"

"Coz deep down you care? For me?"

"You think?"

"Oh come on Sam! Don't say I'm over thinking this!"

"You done questioning?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Good. Here, take this."

"What's this for?"

"It's the spare key to my truck. The next time you want to wait for me? Get inside. I wouldn't want to find you freezing to death sitting at the back of it."

"You really do not want anything to happen to me huh?"

"Yup! You know how much I hate paperwork. Come on Sweetheart, let me take you home. You cold? Here, take my jacket."

xox

**Scene Two**

"What's that?"

"That's an owl Sam."

"Ah! I knew that!"

"You really never have camped out in the open, have you?"

"You mean like in a tent?"

"No, in a five-star caravan. Of course in a tent!"

"No."

"Ok. We'll just stay in the car. You really should have filled it up back there. Then we wouldn't be stuck here. But don't worry help will come soon. And Sam?"

"What?"

"You want to ease that grip on my hand?"

"What? Oh! I..I..was just looking out for you. What? What are you laughing at?"

"You."

"What?"

"Whatever happened to 'I won't be holding your hand' rule?"

"I also said "It's my car so it's my rules" and you know I don't have any rules."

"What about the boyfriend part?"

"I do not have a boyfriend."

"SAM! You know what I mean."

"You need me to remind you who your boyfriend is, McNally?"

"Is he the hot, fearless and sexy undercover cop who I tackled, searched and cuffed back at the alley who later became my Training Officer?"

"You mean the one who you tackled, tried to kiss and definitely groped?"

"Ohh mmm yes! You think he'll have anything to say about TO and Rookie relationships if I ask him to kiss me?"

"Who's to know? We are out in the woods."

"Right. There may be only squirrels and raccoons spying on us."

"SQUIRRELS! RACCOONS!"

xox

**Scene Three**

"Sam..."

"Five more minutes Sweetheart."

"Sam. Sam.."

"Please McNally. Give me a break will you? You kept me awake all night yesterday."

"Huh?"

"I was so worried when you ran out of my place. I followed you and stood across your building."

"Why?"

"To make sure you don't go running elsewhere in the dark. You know how I feel about you, Bambi."

"Oh Sam...?"

"Come here. I love the smell of your hair...Aaaarrrghghgh! Andy your hair ...SHAW? What the...?"

"Rise and shine Sammy."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What I'm doing? Hey Buddy, it's not me sleeping at the wheel, calling out my rookie's name and running my fingers up your collar!"

"I..."

"You got it bad Sam. Real bad!"

xox

**Scene Four**

"You are such an idiot!"

"You've said that before."

"But this time you are really, really, REALLY are an idiot!"

"But I got you back with Callaghan! Isn't that what you want?"

"No. Not any more. For the record, I've just dumped him."

"Then what is it that you want Andy?"

"You. I want you Sam."

"Even if I'm a cop? You don't date cops remember?"

"I lied."

"Even if I'm still gonna be your TO for the next eight weeks?"

"I'll be counting every second."

"Even if I've been hanging around the woman's locker room lately?"

"As long as I'm the only one in here with you."

"Alright McNally. Here's the deal. We're partners no matter what. You move like I love you to. It's my car, so my rules, are the rules."

"Yes Sir. But you have no rules. Does this mean riding with you means more than just riding?"

"If it gets too cramp in front, we could always move to the backseat."

"Good rule! Anything else Sir?"

"Let's see. I'm here coz I do like working the streets, especially now that I have you by my side. I did not ask to train a rookie but I kind of hint to Boyko that working with you would be interesting. I did not ask for a partner but I wouldn't give up my partner now. I am your boyfriend and I will definitely be holding your hand."

"Well, that's great. Coz now I definitely wanna date you Copper."

"Sweetheart, you are definitely my type. You need help getting out of that uniform?"

"With you helping, we may never leave."

"You want me to shoot the lights McNally?"

**THE END**

**I hope you had fun with those scenes. Please tell me if you want more.**


End file.
